<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by mtnofgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702204">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace'>mtnofgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @daybreak96 on tumblr! Tarlos trapped and have to deliver a baby!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK and Carlos had been hanging out downtown, going in and out of shops before their shifts when they saw smoke coming from one of the stores. They called it in, but went in anyways to help people escape. What they weren't planning on was for the building to collapse and send them to the basement before rescue teams showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TK!" Carlos called out once he realized he wasn't badly hurt, but just really sore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea… yea I'm ok," TK called out. He managed to push debris around and make his way over to Carlos. "You hurt? You good?" TK asked frantically running his hands over Carlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good Tyler. You?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think… yea I.. yea I'm ok," TK said with a slight cough from all the dust and smoke. They heard a quiet call for help and started looking around for other victims. What they weren't expecting to find was a heavily pregnant woman who appeared to be in labor. "Well shit," TK whispered. "We gotta see if there's service or something. We gotta get outta here," he said urgently to Carlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will. You do your thing and I'll see if I can get a hold of dispatch or the 126. Ok? We're ok. We can handle this," Carlos said reassuringly. TK gave him a nod and they got to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd been trapped for over an hour and TK were starting to question if they were going to be out in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok?" Carlos whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Not really. If help doesn't hurry up we're gonna be delivering a baby and you know how long it's been since I had that refresher course?" TK said sarcastically. Even though he and Marjan had EMT training, they weren't paramedics and he hadn't worried about this since he'd been in New York. He knew Carlos had basic first aid training too but he was currently freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TK I got you," Carlos whispered giving TK a reassuring hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… no you don't get it," TK said running his fingers through his hair. He was stressing out and that wasn't good for any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then make me get it," Carlos said pulling TK's hands from his hair and steadying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't do this again Carlos. I can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Carlos asked glancing over at the woman to make sure she was still ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I screwed up last time. I can't do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tyler deep breath. I got you. Whatever happened last time won't happen again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. But you're good at what you do Ty. So am I. If it comes to it, we can do this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK wrapped his arms around Carlos tight as he hid his face in Carlos's neck. "I had to do this in New York. Car crash. EMT's were tied up in traffic. Something happened. I don't even remember at this point. But the baby…. The baby didn't," TK took a deep shuddering breath and held on just a little tighter. Carlos could fill in what TK wasn't saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it probably wasn't your fault," Carlos whispered, running his hands up and down TK's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK didn't answer but Carlos could feel the nervous energy flowing through him. "Why don't you check on Mari and I'll try calling Michelle again. See where they're at?" Carlos suggested. TK gave him a nod and a soft peck to the neck before letting him go. Carlos moved around trying to find service and when he had it, he dialed Michelle. He kept his eyes on TK though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mari, how are you doing?" TK asked gently as he knelt down beside the woman. When she just looked at him, TK ran a nervous hand through his hair again trying to recall the little Spanish he knew. "Como estas?" He asked when it came back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari started answering him in Spanish, but it was too fast and he didn't know enough to make it out. "Fuck," he whispered before turning to his boyfriend who apparently had been able to get through to Michelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carlos you gotta switch with me," he called out getting Carlos's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michelle hang on. I'm gonna let ya talk to TK," Carlos said laying the phone down where he was so they could switch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna have to pick those lessons back up," TK grumbled as he passed Carlos. It at least got a laugh from him and a smile from TK. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michelle? Are y'all close? Please say you're close?" TK said once the phone was in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TK you're gonna be fine. We're here but can't get into you yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is dad there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can get him on the radio," Michelle offered which TK begged her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad?" He called out when he heard Owen over Michelle's radio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TK you good?" Owen asked worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… not really. We're fine. We got a pretty decent pocket, but Mari is in labor and we gotta… gotta get out dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Owen's curse before the radio cut out. "TK you can do this," Michelle said in her calm reassuring voice. "I can walk you through it if we're not into you before then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michelle I can't," TK said desperately. He couldn't watch another mother lose her baby because of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Michelle cover the phone and some talking that was cutting in and out, but it didn't matter. He just needed his team to get him out and now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TK it's gonna be ok," he heard Owen say. "We're working down to you now. Just stay calm and listen to Michelle. You can do this son." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK took a deep breath. He knew they were right but he was still freaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ty, contractions are closer," Carlos called out from his perch beside Mari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Ok… ok Michelle gonna put you on speaker so we don't lose you. Just… just yell so we can hear you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here," she assured as TK laid the phone down and went back over to Mari and Carlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shed his hoodie even though it was slightly chilly out because he knew he was going to need something to wrap the baby in. "We need a shoestring. Uh… you got your knife on you," TK asked, running through a checklist in his head of what he might need in their limited supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Course," Carlos smirked, knowing TK knew he always had something on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK just rolled his eyes offering his boyfriend a slight smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Michelle remind me what I'm looking for," TK called out before turning to Carlos. "Tell her we've gotta check, make sure everything's ok and see how long we've got." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos translated all that to Mari while TK listened to Michelle's instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carlos…. Fuck," TK said going pale. "She's close. I can see the head." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos reached over and squeezed TK's hands. "You're good Ty. I got you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos translated to Mari that she needed to push when her body told her too. TK took a deep breath and a reassuring squeeze to his hand from Carlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mari you've got to push," TK told her tuning everything out but getting the baby there safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several pushes later and a squirming pissed off baby slid into his hands. "She's here. You did it. It's a girl," TK exclaimed! He quickly wrapped the baby in his hoodie and handed her to Mari. He let the new mother have a moment with her before he wrapped the shoestring as tight as he could around the umbilical cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did just fine Tiger," Carlos whispered in his ear as he passed him the knife. TK quickly cut the cord and wrapped the baby back up so she'd be warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TK! CARLOS!" they heard yelled and turned to where they could see the team moving debris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god," TK whispered as Michelle rushed to their side to take over. Owen pulled TK into a tight hug in which TK reassured his dad he was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice work Tyler," Michelle smiled up at him. "Everything looks fine. Let's move them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK sagged back into Carlos's hold and let out a deep breath. "See told you we'd be fine," Carlos whispered to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea.. yea," TK smirked with an eye roll. They watched the ambulance roll out before getting into TK's car and heading back to Carlos's place to get cleaned up. Thanks to this neither were going on shift until the next day now, and they could spend the rest of the day and night just cuddling. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>